Music (DN3D)
There is a large variety of music in Duke Nukem 3D. There is a total of 42 tracks that can be found in the game files. Each level in the game has a different signature track, and there are also tracks for the title screen, the opening cinematic for the fourth episode, The Birth, and one track used in a multiplayer-only level (Episode 1, Level 7). MIDI files in the game use the special EMIDI format, designed by Jim Dose' and Lee Jackson. Songs were written by Lee Jackson and Robert C. Prince III (aka Bobby Prince), who previously was employed at id Software, working on such titles as Wolfenstein 3D, Commander Keen and, most famously, Doom I & II. Track Listing Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four All songs for the Plutonium Pak were composed by Lee Jackson. Grabbag The title track in the game is "Grabbag", written by Lee Jackson. It has become quite famous, eliciting an officially sanctioned studio version by the thrash metal band Megadeth (for the compilation album Duke Nukem: Music to Score By), and remixes of it are used in several of the games. Another version of the song was recorded by Chris Kline in August of 2005. 3D Realms featured this rendition on the front page of their website and contracted with Kline to use it to promote their release of Duke Nukem 3D for the Xbox Live Arcade. The track's title comes from the impression which Lee Jackson had when he was working on the song. As the song progressed, I started to feel like I was reaching into a bag, pulling things out, and just seeing how they fit together. I'd grab the ideas for the drums in from one place, the harmonic progression from another, and the melody from several different places. Bits of Pantera-inspired riffs showed up in the guitar lines, and a good measure of Ozzy Osborne and Black Sabbath inspired the mode switching I did in the melodic line. For a bit of fun, I tossed in a Rick Wakeman-style keyboard riff, just to see whether or not it would work. When it came time to wrap up the session and save the song, I still had no idea where I was going with it. I hadn't even begun to think of a title, and to be honest, I didn't really think that there was much of a song there yet. Nevertheless, I needed a filename in order to save the song to my hard drive, even though I still didn't have a title for it. Since it seemed like I'd been reaching into a grabbag and pulling out song ideas while writing the song, that's what I chose for its filename: Grabbag. For the Atomic Edition CD, a remixed version of Grabbag was recorded in CD-Audio format and placed as the hidden audio track (number 2 on a mixed-mode CD). This updated version can be found here. Duke Nukem: Music to Score By Several Duke Nukem games contained popular tracks from well known bands, a greatest hits compilation, titled Duke Nukem: Music to Score By (the Official Duke Nukem Album) was released in 1999 and consisted of heavy metal and hip hop music, by acts like Megadeth, Slayer, Type O Negative, Stabbing Westward, Sevendust, Xzibit, Wu-Tang Clan, and others. External links The Official Duke Nukem Forever FAQ: The History Of Grabbag, via the Wayback Machine Duke Nukem 3D Music (MIDI) by JudgeDeadd Duke Nukem 3D (Remixes and PS1) by ultddave (currently removed by youtube) Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Music